Sin preparar (Unprepared)
by Sinimeg
Summary: Severus quiere prepararse para el uso de su Maestro. Traducción autorizada por la autora, Dashyanta. La original la podéis encontrar en Archiveofourown con el nombre de Unprepared.


**Traducción autorizada por la autora, Dashyanta. La original la podéis encontrar en Archiveofourown con el nombre de Unprepared.**

Severus miró nerviosamente a la puerta cerrada mientras rebuscaba entre los armarios ridículamente extensos. Con cada segundo que pasaba sin poder encontrar lo que buscaba, más tensión se acumulaba en sus hombros.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? -Severus se murmuró a sí mismo. Reflexivamente, miró a su alrededor en busca de una poción calmante. Con algo de irritación, recordó que incluso si encontraba algo, tendría que solicitar la aprobación del Maestro antes de beberla. Con un suave gemido, Severus se dejó caer al suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos ¿Dónde podría estar?

Entonces Severus se sentó derecho mientras un pensamiento desagradable se introdujo en su mente ¿Se le permitía siquiera mirar entre los armarios? Lo estaba haciendo con la esperanza de complacer a su Maestro y su Maestro no ha dicho explícitamente que no le está permitido buscar entre los armarios. Por otra parte, esta no sería la primera vez que un maestro lo castiga por infringir una regla que no sabía que existía. De cualquier manera, Severus sería castigado. Si no es por tocar muebles que no se le permitían tocar, entonces sería por no prepararse adecuadamente para su Maestro.

Se puso de pie para enderezar el edredón que arrugó en este acto de ansiedad y se congeló. Ahí. El tapón anal medio grande que ha estado buscando, escondido entre las sábanas de la última vez que se estuvo preparando a sí mismo. Severus se permitió esbozar una sonrisa aliviada ¡Tal vez aún existía la posibilidad de que el Maestro no lo echara por sus fallas!

-No sonrías todavía, Severus -Se recordó- Todavía estas lejos de terminar.

Dicho esto, se apoyó en los brazos y las rodillas para aplicar el juguete. El maestro no ha dicho que se haya ganado el lubricante, así que Severus se puso primero dicho juguete en la boca. Se concentró en recubrirlo con saliva uniformemente. Sabía por experiencia que duraría bastante tiempo—solo otra prueba de que supuestamente siempre sería un esclavo sexual. Relajándose todo lo que pudo, Severus comenzó a empujar el suave objeto hacia adentro. Se detuvo brevemente para preguntarse si debería haber comenzado con los dedos, luego descartó la idea como estúpida. Él bien puede aguantar la incomodidad para complacer a su Maestro. La incomodidad pronto rozó el dolor al llegar a la parte ancha del tapón. Lo retiró, luego lo empujó dentro otra vez, follándose con el objeto. Continuó empujándolo un poco más fuerte y adentro cada vez hasta que la puerta se abrió con un clic. Severus, sobresaltado, forzó el tapón dentro y cerró los ojos, avergonzado, al sentir un líquido cálido y espeso que goteaba por sus muslos.

-¡Severus! -Su Maestro llamó, y el esclavo supo que la había cagado. Él ni siquiera podía prepararse para el uso de su Maestro sin desgarrar su entrada. Ahora el no podrá mantenerse en silencio mientras su Maestro le folla ¡Qué fracasado era! Como sea que su Maestro decida castigarlo, él seguramente merece algo peor.

-¡Tu esclavo lo siente tanto, Maestro! Él alegremente asumirá cualquier castigo por dañar tu propiedad -Severus suplicó, tendido postrado en el suelo- Por favor, ten piedad de esta inútil puta...- Severus trató desesperadamente contener sus sollozos, para fomentar más allá a su Maestro. El Maestro Harry Potter demostró ser, hasta ahora, amable, proveyendo a su esclavo con comida y permiso para estar adentro de la casa, pero seguramente incluso un amable y noble Gryffindor perdería la calma al ver tal conducta de parte de su posesión.

-Suficiente, Severus. Sácate el tapón y túmbate sobre el escritorio-Ordenó su Maestro. El esclavo no pudo contener su alegría al tener una oportunidad de complacer a su Maestro. Rápidamente hizo lo que le fue ordenado y separó sus nalgas, mostrando lo ansioso que estaba por servir a su Maestro.

-Gracias, Maestro-Dijo quedamente. Decidió hacer su mejor intento para no molestar a su dueño mientras se complace, incluso cuando estaba seguro de que el dolor iba a ser cegador.

Un trapo mojado tocó sus muslos y entrada, limpiándole. Severus pronto sintió un dedo lubricado presionando contra su agujero. Sin embargo, el apéndice no embistió, contrario a lo que esperaba. En su lugar, circundó gentilmente alrededor del dañado agujero y el dolor se calmó.

-¿Maestro? -Él indagó

-Es solo un ungüento curativo, no te inquietes -¿Un ungüento curativo? ¡Eso debió ser muy caro!

-Por favor, Maestro, no lo malgastes en mí. Seré bueno y me mantendré callado mientras me usas.

-Sé que lo harías, tú eres un buen chico -Severus se sonroja ante el elogio- pero necesitas comprender que yo prefiero que mi mascota disfrute el sexo -Severus no lo entendía, pero no se atrevía a cuestionar a su Maestro.

-Sí, Maestro -Su Maestro palmeó su culo juguetonamente.

-Deberías estar completamente curado pasado mañana. No trates de prepararte sin mi permiso ¿Está claro?

-Cristalino, Maestro -Severus no se atrevería a desobedecer ninguna orden directa. Incluso si eso significaba que el sexo sería más doloroso. Especialmente si lo hacía más doloroso. Un esclavo estrecho es un maestro feliz. Y un maestro feliz es un esclavo feliz.


End file.
